EverQuest: Tales of Amyntas
by JeD-eYe TaPaNgElA
Summary: About a young man on a quest for revenge...
1. Default Chapter

Ever Quest

Tales of Amyntas

Chapter 1

A Hero's Beginning

by TaPaNgElA

I own some characters, but not the name. I will explain everything else in my next chapter. I love playing Ever Quest, although I really just started playing. I thought I create a fic of my own. Life I said, more will be explained in my next chapter.

**********

A strong warrior, Amyntas was. Never a doubt in his soul that he would not bring forth his prophecy, that one day, one man will save the world of Norrath from corruption. That man was Amyntas. Created by the twin Gods their selves, Amyntas had the qualities of both Gods. He was strong, yet vulnerable. He was vulgar, yet charming. He was reckless, yet wise. He was intimidating, yet passionate. He was always either one or the other, never was he both at the same time. That was one thing the Gods had forgotten to perfect. Sure they were twins, but they were completely of opposite character. Mithaniel was a true warrior and showed no mercy, as for Erollisi, Goddess of Love, she believed that every creature in Norrath should be treated with love and respect, even the enemies. 

Solusek, Lord of Flame, got note that the two Gods were planning against his monstrous beasts that ruled over the lands of Norrath and was angered. Knowing that if the two Gods emerged into one and became mortal, he would not be able to kill them. Gods were not aloud to have any contact what so ever with the mortals. The only sure way to destroy his opponent was to become mortal his self. But he was too weak compared to the twin gods as one. He would never be able to compete. He decided to clone this being that would destroy his creatures and create a savior of his own. Aware of what Solusek has done, the twins were enraged. They left a note to the Steel Warrior Guild of Freeport saying to train their creation and turn him into a great warrior. 

At the age of three, Amyntas was well aware of what his destiny was, to save the world of Norrath. Under the care of Daemon and Erwin Ariston, Amyntas lived a normal boys life. Daemon and Erwin were not a wealthy family. They wanted what was best for Amyntas, but could not afford schooling for him, although they knew in their hearts that there was no need for Amyntas to attend school. From the moment Erwin first gave birth to Amyntas, she knew he was special and that she had been blessed by the Gods. Amyntas was a wise child, always ahead of his peers. He was very caring and possessed a strength no other can compare to. On the day of Amyntas's seventh birthday, he was visited by Cain Darkmoore of the Steel Warrior Guild and was invited to join his guild. Amyntas knew that this was his opportunity to fulfill his destiny. To become a warrior was Amyntas's childhood dream. It was hard for his parents to accept at first, but they wanted what was best for Amyntas and knew that this was what's best for him. 

After three years of training with Cain Darkmoore in his guild, Amyntas knew that he was ready to begin his journey to the East Commonlands, where he could begin his destiny by destroying the evil creatures that lurked in the forests and deserts. After his first day into the Commonlands, Amyntas retired and decided to get some rest back at his home. He returned only to find two dead bodies lying on his front door, with a sign written in blood saying "Welcome home!" that was found in his mother's pale and bloody hands. He knew that this could only be the work of pure evil, and no soul was more evil then the Lord of Flame his self. But Amyntas knew that no God could touch a mortal. Witnesses believed that it was a young boy around Amyntas's age who had left Amyntas's home that day, carrying a bloody sword in one hand. Amyntas was furious and ashamed that he wasn't there to protect his beloved family. He decided to avenge his parent's death and annihilate the being who had massacred his parents. Taking only his important belongings with him, including his fathers enchanted Long Sword, Amyntas embarked on a quest to destroy all evil...

. . . 

Ten years later...

"Amyntas! Behind you!"

Amyntas and his companion, Mavikan, had been on a quest to Freeport for five days now. Just on the East Commonlands right outside of Freeport, Amyntas was about to get attacked by a band of decaying skeletons. 

With little time to react, Amyntas yielded his Long Sword, and with his shield, blocked one of the skeleton's slashes. Mavikan, just right beside Amyntas, was suddenly surrounded by a blue aura. Closing her eyes momentarily, she raised her hands and with no force, one of the skeletons burst into ashes. She smiled with the Shaman's pride. 

With just one slash, Amyntas sliced the skeleton into half. It fell straight to the ground, scattering into pieces.

Leaning on one knee, Amyntas took loot of his kill. Mavikan looted hers as well.

"Another Rusty Sword. Good for selling." Mavikan told Amyntas with a smile on her face. "Anything worth selling in yours?"

Amyntas shook his head, searching the skeleton again. "Nope, not in this one."

"Then let's go---" Mavikan stood up then was interrupted.

"Hold on...there's something here..."

Mavikan leaned down by his side. "What is it?" She asked.

Amyntas took a pendant hanging around the skeleton's neck. By the looks of it, there was some kind of ancient writing carved on it. He quickly tugged it off and held it close to his face for inspection. "Looks like someone lost a pendant." He stated.

Mavikan grabbed the pendant from him. "How would you know? This could've belonged to the skeleton."

Amyntas shook his head. "Read the carvings. It's of the Orthia family. The pendant was probably passed down to some careless adventurer who held that name. It could be of importance to the family." He smiled at Mavikan, suggesting that they return it.

Mavikan sighed. "Don't tell me we have to waste our time returning that stupid pendant."

We're already here. Besides, we could be rewarded."

A grin crept upon Mavikan's face at the thought of receiving a reward. Mavikan was a greedy woman, around the age of twenty. She's a highly experienced Shaman. Her appearance, told by others, was enough to scare a child. She had scars all over her body, one that ran from her right cheek all the way to the top of her right eye. That one scar is the main reason why Mavikan had joined Amyntas on his quest. She wanted revenge on Solusek for scaring not only her face, but her life. A few years back, Solusek had slain Mavikan's family for trying to free the dwarf slaves that were imprisoned for no reason what so ever, just simple racial tension.

But although Mavikan was all bruised and battered, she was still very beautiful. She hand dirty-blond hair and eyes that lit up like a willowisp. Her body was of a woman's, perfectly shaped at every curve. She was six feet tall, just four inches shorter than Amyntas. 

Taking the pendant in her hand, she gently placed it in Amyntas's palm and closed his hands with her own. "Then what are we waiting for? We wouldn't want to disappoint the Orthia, now would we?" Mavikan said, smiling widely at Amyntas.

He rolled his eyes at her then walked along the path to Freeport. "Once we get there, find the nearest inn and get us a room."

Mavikan stopped and stared angrily at Amyntas. "And what, let you take the reward? Uh, uh. You're coming with me."

Amyntas sighed and started walking again. "Don't worry. I'm not after the reward. All I want is to return it, that's all."

Mavikan rolled her eyes once again at Amyntas. "Sure, whatever."

They went along the path that lead to Freeport. Little did they know that their destiny was awaiting them.


	2. Default Chapter

Ever Quest

Tales of Amyntas

Chapter 1

A Hero's Beginning

by TaPaNgElA

I own some characters, but not the name. I will explain everything else in my next chapter. I love playing Ever Quest, although I really just started playing. I thought I create a fic of my own. This is just a continuation, I will post another one later on. Just to let you know, I've cast Eric Lively as Amyntas, A.J. Cook as Mavikan, and Jake Lloyd as Deedlet. You can picture them as whoever you want though.

**********

After a grueling security check at the West Gate, the two of them finally made their way into town and headed to North Square, as suggested by Amyntas. While there, they could buy and sell some items and most likely find an inn. 

__

It's good to be home. Amyntas thought to himself. He hasn't been here for many years and was a bit relieved to know that he was safe, for a while. His old house had since been taken down, due to all of the rumored spirits haunting every being who entered it. Familiar faces waved and smiled as he passed by. A few men whistled and stared at Mavikan, who rolled her eyes in return.

"Gods, Amyntas," Mavikan let out with a sigh, "I never knew Freeport was full of pervs."

Amyntas laughed unconsciously, paying not much attention to his female friend. Pointing to a red-colored building ahead of him, Amyntas turned Mavikan's attention. "An inn. Go get us a room. I'll be back in a couple of minutes." 

Mavikan held out a hand, as if asking for money. "I don't have a lot of cash with me. I'll need some extra."

Amyntas grabbed into his pouch located on his belt and handed Mavikan one platinum. "There, that should be enough. By the way, go get something to eat. You look starving."

Nodding, Mavikan made her way into the building. 

Taking a good look at his surroundings, Amyntas walked towards a boy who seemed to be selling something of some sort. The boy looked a bit scrawny as well as starving. _Probably a peasant. _Amyntas thought. Shaking his head, he walked over to the little child. The kid looked up to him, surprised that anyone would even notice him. "Whatcha got there, kid?" Amyntas asked, bending down to even out there heights. The boy seemed a bit relieved. He had been intimidated by this tall human. 

Stuttering, the little boy replied, "Ma-ma-ma-maps, sir. For the tourists." 

__

Maps, eh? Looks like I could use one. 

Grabbing three gold coins from his pouch, he smiled and handed it to the boy, then quickly pulled back his hand before the boy could receive it. "Tell you what, kid, I'll give you ten gold coins, plus I'll buy you some lunch, but only if you agree to escort me to the Orthia residence." 

The boy's blue eyes lit up like a lantern. "Sure! Thank you, sir!"

Amyntas laughed and gently patted the boys scruffy blond hair. "Call me Amyntas."

As Amyntas stood, the boy's eyes widened in surprise. Amyntas seemed to have grown a lot more once he stood, intimidating the boy even more. Amyntas took note of the boy's unease and immediately tried to reassure him that he was harmless. "Don't worry, kid. I won't hurt you. By the way, what's your name?"

"Deedlet." 

"You have any family here, Deedlet, or are you all alone?"

"Um..." He replied in a whisper, embarrassed of what he was about to say. "I'm all alone."

Amyntas looked down at him with pity. "I'm sorry."

The boy nodded and quickly tried to show Amyntas that he was brave and needed no one with a pose and expression that can only be described as goofy. "Don't be." He said, continuing, "Looks can be deceiving. I may be small, but I'll turn out to be a great warrior some day." 

Amyntas smiled at this little boy, thinking of a time when he had told a stranger the same thing.

__

I know how you feel, kid. 

Amyntas tried his best to encourage the kid. "I know you'll make a great warrior someday, Deedlet. I can feel it."

Deedlet smiled at the tall figure walking right beside him. _He's a good guy, first to ever give a damn about me. _

. . .

They were now nearing the Orthia residence. Pointing at a large, but ancient looking mansion, Deedlet stooped right in front of it. "We're here, Amyntas. It's been a pleasure meeting you." 

The boy turned to face Amyntas who was now back on his knees, leveling their heights. He handed Deedlet the gold coins he had promised him, then grabbed his arm before he could leave. "Hey, why won't you come with me?"

The boy's eyes widened. "Inside a mansion, the Orthia mansion?! Uh, uh! No way! I'm a peasant! They don't allow my kind inside!"

Amyntas laughed and rolled his eyes. "You're no peasant, Deedlet. Be strong. A warrior must always be strong. Don't let these noblemen get to you. Besides, I still owe you that lunch. We could go find a place to eat after my little visit. It won't take long, I promise. I just have to return a lost item."

Deedlet considered his proposal for a brief moment, then quickly did his best to look valiant. "Then let's go. I'm starving! You want to keep a warrior hungry, now would you?"

Deedlet grinned at Amyntas, holding back his laughter. Amyntas, on the other hand, was amused by this boys attempt at trying to look courageous. "Come on, kid. Let's go."

. . .


End file.
